Like father like son
by ScorchingFlamesBurn
Summary: August 7 prompt, from tumblr, 'your pet won't shut up and it's 3 am' rating might turn M at the end


To say that Arthur was picky was an exaggeration, but to say that he is critical is just stating a fact. In fact that Arthur is so critical that he felt that perhaps his job was made for him -not the other way around. Arthur was a small scale writer, he wrote a dozen of small fifty to hundred page books every year or so on various topics, and he had no limits, no genre, and no storyline- which made his writing career a lot easier, but not too easy. As for every author the true challenge comes in inspiration, in which Arthur had to be diverse about since he is a freelance writer known for varying topics, and that spark of feeling needs certain circumstances, different in every person, to show and in Arthur's case it was quiet. This habit of writing in silence grew with Arthur since his first days fantasizing in his parents' old barn house in the country side of England, and continued to stubbornly dominate his inspirational flows as he moved around in America from house to house fleeing noise. This was until he found a nice little apartment in the suburban complexes of California, just a few blocks away from the seaside, with an acceptable rent and in good condition. The one thing he didn't look into though was the neighbours, which was a big mistake considering the main point of his whole survey.

 _Stupid_ _,_ thought Arthur as a dog started barking at two am, _of course there'd be dogs, and of course he'll bark you idiot! But nooo, you saw a pet-friendly building and you took the chance,_ _ **but it's for Gizmo~ your baby cat!**_ Arthur mocked himself as he got up from his bed to seek out the ruckus.

"Oh I things I do for you, you ungrateful feline." Arthur spat at his innocent cat sleeping at his bedside, and yes sure he was a lonely man living with his cat in an apartment with a _double bed_ \- the irony.

The barking dog was property of his neighbours, just across his apartment door, it was a nice looking husky, owned by also a _very_ nice looking guy, way to woo the ladies! – and Arthur himself, but Arthur wasn't that easy as to fall for a handsome straight guy with a nice dog, oh no not Arthur, he was lonely but not _that_ lonely and desperate; so Arthur did the only thing rational, he made a cloak with his futon, wore his slippers and got out to knock on his neighbour's door.

It was very rational to knock at his neighbour's door at 2 am if the latter's dog has woken you up, at least it was in Arthur's logic, so he knocked for the tenth time on the door waiting for a reply. _They couldn't be out, no way... maybe in a pub? No, no they don't look old enough._ The _they_ whom Arthur was talking about were the American twins living across him, and who owned the gorgeous dog and who were in comparison- have I mentioned this- also very gorgeous. _Ok, focus Arthur, and STOP FUCKING STARING!_

Did I mention? One of the twins opened the door, with _bed head_. Arthur was staring holes into the door before it opened and didn't fully comprehend the fact that the chunk of wood just turned into a tall young man in PJs, so he only did the one thing his mind has been inquiring him to do since he woke up: yawn and act sleepy.

"Uhh, excuse me?" The young man asked in a soft tone, so this was the quiet twin, the younger one- or was he the older? Arthur didn't really care at that point.

"ahem, well sorry to bother you so late, but your dog started again... and uh- I woke up." He tried to be as polite as possible, though it was not in his nature and it's not like he was embarrassed for staring or anything.

Because he wasn't. Not even when another head popped behind the twin, making them two twins. Nope, he wasn't ogling for a second, enjoying the view of two bed-headed, sleepy faced hotties.

Ok, shut up, if he was gay he was going to at least act like it.

"What's it?" The other slurred, slumping rather dangerously against the wall and his brother.

"Ugh Al, pull yourself up a bit, it's the dog." The twin grumbled, who if he was calling the other Al, then he himself was Mathew.

"The _dog_ has a name Mattie." The other growled.

"Fine, _Bucky_ is out."

"Thanks for that man, did it poison you saying his name? You dead yet?"

"Al-"

"It's 2 am and I need to sleep," Arthur finally snapped at their bickering, "your bloody dog is still barking- much like you two and I need to sleep."

Wow.

That was a big load.

It felt good to finally be himself, but not so good as he just realised the aftermath, he just snapped in the face of his crushes, well man crushes, but you get the situation. They both looked wide-eyed at the short man, not believing that he just actually said that, and was that a smile fighting to show at the edge of the second twin- aka Alfred' lips?

Was he entertaining? Did Arthur look like a child on rampant to him? What was he a hobbit?!

Just as Arthur was about to wipe that smirk off the other's face, Alfred- the second twin- spoke. "Ok, my boy's bothering you? Don't worry I'll take care of it. Just a moment." He said all the while with an amused smile on his face, then ducked in.

"I'm very sorry for this." Mathew tried to apologize for the awkward situation.

"No, no I'm sorry I snapped, it's okay." Arthur tried to comfort him, smiling gently.

"Ok, you can go sleep now, I'm going down." Alfred returned with some dog snacks in his hand, a blanket and with shoes on.

"Thank you." Sighed Arthur, then turned his back to get to his apartment, as he heard the door clicked shut, Alfred spoke.

"Sorry for that, it's that time of the year again and Bucky barks at every stray female passing by." He winked, "The bastard."

"I bet, well as they say like father like son." Arthur said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Father? Son?"

"Isn't he your boy?"

"Well yeah, he's definitely got that after me." He winked again.

Arthur couldn't believe that this guy was seriously happy to be compared to his dog, and still he was trying to flirt nonetheless.

"Are you serious?"

"Well yeah, I mean I know you were being sarcastic, but damn I didn't think someone like you would have so much sass."

"Sass? I'm merely being sarcastic."

"Are you taking me on?"

"I'm very challenging you know, I'm not so tall, but my mouth balances."

"Feisty and British, I like that."

"You might not."

"I'm bi; also I have a thing for accents and height difference." He said while shaking his shoulders, all the while smiling and getting closer to Arthur, who was slowly getting pushed back onto his door.

"I never said you weren't my type," Arthur said with a swipe of his eyes over Alfred's body, "You or your twin." He then added with a smirk.

"Too bad Mattie's hooked."

"What a shame."

"Yeah, but you're both too sly for each other."

"And you aren't?" Arthur crossed his arms and lifted his chin higher, getting closer to Alfred challengingly.

"Well yeah you have a point, but I'm sly in a romantic way, in a much more exciting way." He smirked in a sultry way now, his nose brushing Arthur's.

"I do think that we missed a step, Mr. Jones." Arthur breathed as he looked away from Alfred's lips.

"And what's that, hmm?" He breathed close, too close for Arthur to comprehend anymore, he was about to give himself away then and now.

Rutting on the lobby floor didn't seem so bad now, they were alone and nobody was awake at this hour.

Surely Mathew would be considerate for the noise.

But Arthur didn't give in, he reached behind him for the door knob and quickly opened the door and slipped inside. Alfred was one step behind him as he closed the door in his face and poked his head out.

"A date," He gasped, out of breath. "You set the time and date."

Alfred chuckled loud enough for Arthur to hear at the other end of the door after he had closed it.

"Fine."

 _Bloody hell that was intense... What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
